ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisps
Whisps a PT originated Open Species Whisps (we'h-sipz) are an original species created firstly on Pony Town by PT user Serial Artist '''December 12th 2017. The community is mostly based on the social communication platform Discord App with highly active members. traitsterra.png|Terra Whisp Diagram traitsaquatic.png|Aquatic Whisp Diagram traitsaerial.png|Aerial Whisp Diagram '''Biology and Lore Whisps naturally come in 3 different breeds. *Aerial Whisps usually will have lithe bodys and wings or other flight mechanics. *Aquatic Whisps who have slender jet streamed bodies with fins, gills, and water breathing. *Terra Whisps that typically have horns and thick fur, but also known to grow natural formations on their bodies such as crystals, plants or bones. All Whisps are known for their glowing eyes and tails, which come in any color and will be emitted when they are using magic or experiencing emotion- Such a phenomon has many names like Auras, Trails, Wisps or 'eye thingys'. Typically they have dark bace bodies although in modern day they are seen with more color varient, it is still noted that the rarest of Whisp colorations is pure white. Whisps generally come in the shape of a feline body, give or take some extra traits. They can be as small as a domestic house cat to the size of a true tiger, with Terra known for being the largest. Whisps are special beings, meaning they are inbetween the world of the living and the dead with several ghost like abilitys but still retaining the ability to die and requiring sustanence/food (For the average Whisp that is). They can levitate, use telekinisis, telepathy, and other sorts of phantom like abilities. Shapeshifting is not uncommon amoung Whisps, especially into human like forms. Several can even use elemental magic or other forms of psychic manipulation. Generally speaking these abilities are used for inner quarrels between Whisp clans as Whisps have a human-like intelligence, usually giving respect for weaker creatures. Like felines they typically consume small prey depending on their size, larger Whisps will go after larger prey. Being that they are a communal species, they show affection by sharing this. Nobody has ever witnessed the birth or creation of a Whisp, although it is typically assumed they breed like normal felines. Whisps are insanely creative and clever. Even having developed their own unique written language that they use their claws to mark onto wood and tree bark, usually leaving their mark to designate history of their friends, poetic emotions, or simply to stake out a good hunting ground. Creation History and Notable Members Whisps were created by PT member Serial Artist as a holiday gift for current owner Ruvik/Defender Seven. However as the coleader went into hiatus, Serial failed to maintain Whisps and Snow/Motherly Whisp rose up to take control. When Ruvik/Defender Seven returned, ownership was given to him in late 2018 where the current species moderators stand. HOLI2018GIFTstar.png|Star Whisp, Main Whisp of the current whisp leader HOLI2018GIFTsunrise.png|Sunrise Whisp, Coleader HOLI2018GIFTarcane.png|Arcane Whisp, Mod HOLI2018GIFTobsidye.png|Obsidian Whisp, Mod HOLI2018GIFTlotus.png|Lotus Whisp, Mod HOLI2018GIFTgolden.png|Golden Whisp, Mod The Whisp Mod Ranks are similar to that of the classical wolf family unit. Alpha Beta And various mods as followed. Along with some honorable mentions, the Whisps still stand strong after being around for a year thus far. WHISPscreen7.png|Whisp Sacrifice WHISPscreen11.png|Massive Whisp Gathering WHISPscreen3.png|Better Rainbow than Lumens WHISPscreen9.png|Not Trump I Swear Category:Species